The present disclosure relates to an image processing method, an electronic apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile apparatus, and a multifunction peripheral execute image forming processing of forming an image on a paper sheet based on inputted image data. For example, image data includes a document and an object. A document includes a character, a numeral, a symbol, and the like. Objects include a figure, a table, a photograph, a graph, and the like. Particularly, a document includes a reference character such as “see Figure a” or “see Table a” which indicates an object to be referred to. A viewer of such a document reads the document while referring to an object as necessary in accordance with the indication of the reference characters.
It is noted that a technique is conventionally known which, in the case where an object and relevant information about the object are present across a plurality of pages, generates print data such that the object and the relevant information are included within one page.